


Love me mercilessly

by Confettibites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Edging, Established Relationship, HarringrovePornathon, I hope I'm not missing something, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn, Smut, Top Steve Harrington, Undernegotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Billy and Steve try something new, so Billy finds himself tied to Steve's bed.





	Love me mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to proofread that, so, apologies in advance. 
> 
> This is for the Edging/Overstimulation/Multiple Orgasms promps of Day 3 Harringrovepornathon. Hope you enjoy.

Steve is not sure exactly how they had ended up here. It’s a Friday night which usually for him and Billy meant going to some sort of party. Dancing with a few girls, maybe share a few half-hearted kisses with some them, too before they went home to fuck each other’s brains out. Admittedly not the smartest thing to do because most of the times it ended with both of them itching for a fight. But it kept up their reputation up and nobody questioned them driving home together or hanging out lots, as long as there were girls involved here and there.

Sometime this week, plans for this particular Friday had changed and Steve couldn’t pin it down to the exact moment anymore. Maybe it had something to do with Steve’s parents being out of town, although it was a regular occurrence for them to have the whole Harrington Mansion, as Billy liked to call it, to themselves. 

If Steve was to guess, the change of plans had something to do with them watching porn together quite regularly over the past few weeks.

The whole thing started as innocently as watching porn realistically could. They had a night ahead of themselves and Tommy (of course Tommy) had given Billy that VHS, he had to watch, really Billy, so hot!! Billy didn’t want to touch the tape at first, until Tommy literally shoved it against his chest and said, thank me later. Steve was pretty sure, he only gave the thing to Billy because Carol was over it and told him to get rid of it.

Steve would have guessed Billy would dispose of the tape as soon as he stumbled upon the next trash bin. So, when he showed up that night, waving that nasty tape under Steve’s nose, he was caught by surprise.

“Come on, Harrington,” Billy had grinned. “Let’s find out what Tommyboy gets off to.”

“I know what he gets off to and so do you, ‘cause he never shuts up about some blonde Bimbo getting it or whatever. Really, what do you expect?”

“Got any better plans?”, Billy had asked.

And that’s how he and Billy ended up on Steve’s mom’s expensive couch, knees bumping and jerking off to some stupid porn that didn’t even have a real story. It wasn’t about that though, Steve discovered. It was kind of about sitting next to each other, getting off. Most of the times, Steve barely paid attention to the movie and neither did Billy so. For better or worse, they’d been doing a lot of this. Some of the movies from Tommy. Some Steve had actually gotten from Keith, which he made a mental note of never doing that again because that shit was super gross. And then earlier this week, Billy had brought a new tape. Said he stole it from the store which sounded about right because Steve was pretty sure, Billy would never dare to be seen buying that. The intriguing part was the bunch of guys on the front, even if there was this one chick. 

And that time, both of them definitely paid attention because this was more than some senseless fucking. This was guys being tied up, whimpering, tensing up. Steve had never seen someone come as hard as that dude after being edged and teased for the majority of the movie.

When the end credits rolled off, he and Billy were still hard, too interested in the whole concept to get off to it. Steve had Billy in his lap before he could even think.

“We should do that,” Billy suggested. “Fuck,” he ground against Steve.

“Yes, definitely. Have you seen how he looked?”

“Would have been even hotter if some dude had fucked him,” Billy decided. “Jesus, Steve-“ 

There was some more rambling and making out until Steve had his dick buried inside Billy, still talking about the movie as they were coming.

And for the rest of the week, basically, all the talk involved Billy mentioning how he wanted Steve to tie him up and do that to him. With him.

So. Friday night it was.

It’s a funny thing. Half a year ago, Steve wouldn’t have dreamt about fucking Billy Hargrove. Now that he has him naked and spread out on his bed, it still feels like some sort of weird fever dream. But that could also be because they’d never tried this before. At least, it’s nice to have the whole night. 

Steve is nervous though. And by the way, Billy’s breathing hitches and gets irregular as Steve walks into the room, he is in a similar situation.

“Sure, you want that, baby?”, Steve asks

“Mhm.”

“Remember your safe word?”

“Come on, Harrington, you’re not gonna spank me or anything, we’re gonna have a little fun, I’m not going to need that shit.”

“You do remember, though?”

“Yes, I remember that one specific word, you had me pick for this occasion.”

“Say it,” Steve says, leaning against the door frame while Billy’s body strains.

“Really, Steve? Come on…”

Steve pauses, waits for him.

Billy grunts in return and rolls his eyes. “Stracciatella. See. I remember. Happy now?”

“Very,” Steve smiles. He remembers Billy’s very annoyed expression at Scoops where after getting him his favorite ice cream, Steve told him, they would need a safe word for tonight, just to be sure. Billy is right though, Steve isn’t about to torture his boyfriend or anything. But if they did that right, there would be a lot of squirming included and Steve didn’t want to worry about each and every one of Billy’s complaints. So, a safe word seemed like a good idea and if he uses it, Steve knows that it means full stop.

“And now? Are you going to make me wait much longer?”

“That’s part of our thing tonight, isn’t it?”, Steve asks, smiling, as he walks over to the bed in slow steps.

Billy huffs. “You do know what you’re doing, right?”

Steve bites his bottom lip. “Mhm,” he nods. “I’m going to touch you, baby. Until you’re squirming and begging me to finally let you come. Do you think, you deserve to come tonight, baby?”

“Fuck, Steve, please. I want you over here.” Steve knows Billy good enough by now to know that he would be making grabby hands at Steve if he wasn’t focused on keeping his hands in place.

Steve licks over his bottom lip, taking a little more time to appreciate the sight Billy presents him with. Not that Billy undressed wasn’t always a thing, Steve couldn’t keep his eyes from. He let his eyes wander about the way, Billy was spreading out on Steve’s linen sheets. His chest rising and sinking with every deep breath, Billy takes in, growing impatient by the minute. His arms resting by the side of his head. Steve could see his muscles twitch with the urge to move and to make Steve do something but Billy was still holding back. Steve is not sure he’s ever seen Billy wanting something that much. Right next to Billy’s arms, Steve could see the two silken ties, he took from the box on top of his parents’ closet. It wasn’t like they were going to miss them, and being tied up was part of their little game tonight.

Following Billy’s body lower on the bedframe, the view only got better and better. They’d barely been hooking up for a week before Billy’s dick started to turn Steve into Pavlov’s dog. Literally. His mouth watering and the undeniable urge to fall onto his knees growing every time. Steve had already planned on taking his sweet time going down on his man tonight. Teasing and tasting and touching what already looked oh so excited for him.

Billy, of course, is well aware of Steve staring and starts to urge him to do more. He is bucking his hips up into nothing and spreading his legs a little more, inviting. Steve couldn’t quite see but for a second, he feels like there was some wetness between Billy’s cheeks. He wouldn’t put it above Billy to start opening himself up with his fingers while Steve remained downstairs, waiting for him to be undressed and ready.

Only one way, to find out, right?

Without a word, Steve walks up to the bed next to Billy, enjoying the way the other boy swallowed, his eyes going even bigger. Steve pulls on the tie he’d put up on the frame earlier, making sure it’s steady enough before he uses his best boy scout knowledge to carefully and not too firmly make a knot around Billy’s wrist. Billy makes a fist and tests out the restraint by pulling, not getting too far with it. Steve smiles. He does the same thing on the other side. 

Even though Billy’s position has not shifted in the process, these restraints make him look even more delicious in Steve’s eyes. 

Steve thinks about whether he should get naked, too, but decides there is plenty of time for that later, once he’s played with Billy a little.

“You ready?”, Steve asks, wanting one last reassurance.

It seems like the restraints have changed something in Billy, too because instead of giving a snarky remark, he nods, watching Steve’s every move.

“You’re gorgeous,” Steve says, sitting down on the mattress next to Billy’s legs. This was going to be a challenge for his own patience too but he wanted to make it good for Billy. Perfect.

Steve reaches out with his arm and runs a finger over Billy’s thigh. He is careful, applying the tiniest bit of pressure, inching forward to the softer parts of Billy’s legs. When they were rushing things, Steve never had enough time to fully appreciate how Billy’s tan spread over his whole body, not leaving nasty lines as Steve had after every sunburn. Billy looks like Californian summer or at least Steve hopes that he looks like that because, at one point, he will be going to follow Billy there. 

Steve flattens out his hand, gently caressing the inside of Billy’s thigh some more, only ever getting so close to his dick before pulling away again and focusing on another part of his legs. He can feel himself getting bolder now that they have actually started, so Steve gets a little bit closer, puts his other hand on Billy’s hip to stabilize himself and puts his mouth on Billy’s belly. Another very underappreciated part of Billy’s body, at least in Steve’s eyes. Although Billy loves to go belly-up for Steve at every occasion, he’s usually rushing things, pushing Steve down a little further or swatting him away to speed things up. Steve plants a kiss on twitching muscles and licks a small trail there, hearing a small gasp from Billy when his tongue made contact. Steve smiles and mischievously looks up at Billy, whose face is blushed and who can only look back at Steve.

Steve decides, he has made his boy wait for long enough and while he keeps making eye contact with Billy, he brings one hand up and licks over it. He gets his palm nice and wet before he reaches for Billy’s dick.

He strokes it slowly but firmly, still looking at Billy, who’s eyes have started to roll back by now and who’s breath goes even heavier. “Fuck,” Billy gasps, his hips were stuttering as he tries not to buck into Steve’s fist and demand more. Whenever Steve feels like Billy is pushing, he retrieves his hand ever so slightly. Breaks his rhythm or takes his time to add more spit to his hand.

Instead of continuing to stroke Billy, Steve focusses on the head of his dick now, spreading all the pre-come, by now almost leaking out of him. Steve presses his thumb on the slit until Billy’s dick throbs in his hand and his whole body shivers.

“You need to tell me, when you’re getting too close, alright?”, Steve reminds Billy. “This will be no fun if you come before I’m done with you.” To underline his statement, he gives Billy a firm but slow stroke, that has him panting.

“Fuck, no, no, stop, okay, I’m close, I’m close…”, Billy rambles as if suddenly aware of what the were doing.

To give it a test, Steve brushes his fingertips over Billy’s head again and then watches how Billy’s dick twitches and a bead of pre-come runs down his length, looking almost pearly in this light. Billy groans and pulls against the restraints but he doesn’t come.

“Very good,” Steve praises and puts his hand down on Billy’s thigh, grounding instead of moving. “Jesus, look how hard you are for me, baby. You’re so wet, making such a mess.”

Billy lets out a breathy whimper and Steve thinks he could honestly keep doing this all day.

He gets further up the side of Billy’s body and gives one of Billy’s nipples a firm squeeze, borderline on being too hard. Billy hisses, his mouth staying wide open. Steve leans down and licks over the small nub with the flat of his tongue, suckling until Billy’s nipple feels even perkier. Until it looks red and a little abused and Steve decides he hasn’t paid proper attention to any part of Billy’s body just yet. He trails over Billy’s chest with his mouth, makes his way to Billy’s neck and jawline and then hovers with his mouth not even an inch about Billy’s. 

“How’re you holding up here?”, Steve teases. “Can you take a little more? Cause I really really wanna take you in my mouth right now but, you know, I’m willing to wait a little longer if that’s what you need.” He leaves a small peck on Billy’s lips, not fully kissing him yet.

“Fuck, I dunno,” Billy says, voice shaky.

“Guess, I have to try then, huh?” Steve smirks. “Remember to tell me if it gets too much or you get too close.”

Billy nods and leans up to get a kiss but Steve pulls back. There will be plenty of time for this and right now he has another job for his mouth.

Steve makes his way to get situated between Billy’s legs, pushing his big thighs out a little more, because Billy was so compliant.

Billy’s dick still looked red and almost angry at the treatment he had gotten. Steve decides to be extra nice to him in return.

Billy almost always appreciated getting head from Steve. Steve would say it was his second favorite thing they did after actually getting fucked by Steve. Sometimes, when they are watching porn together and Steve pays more attention to Billy than to the movie anyways, Billy will let Steve blow him and that’s always something else.

It’s nothing in comparison to this though. Even getting his hand on Billy’s dick, to get him in position, has Billy’s dick twitching weakly, as if it is waiting on Steve to give it some love. Steve makes a mental note to take this. Even slower. He doesn’t want to accidentally push Billy over the edge right now. No, he wants to get a taste and have Billy all the way down his throat until his voice gets all husky. God, Steve’s mouth was really watering right now.

He leans down and licks a long stripe along the underside of Billy’s dick. Of course, Steve had never done this with another guy but Steve was pretty sure, when it came to dicks, Billy had the prettiest. No doubt. Not quite as long as Steve’s but undeniably well proportioned, girthy and overall something Steve liked in his mouth, please.

“So wet, baby,” Steve hums as he licks some of the precome off the tip. He’s holding Billy at the base of his dick with enough pressure to keep him where he needed him. And he tried to have as little friction for Billy as possible, although, of course, this didn’t work too well when Billy looked like this and made those noises.

“Steve…”, Billy sighed, when Steve closed his lips around him, giving Billy a careful suck. So far, his boy was holding up pretty good so Steve gets a little bolder. He takes Billy a little further into his mouth, enjoys the slide of it until he feels his gag reflex reminding him that he might be a little too ambitious right there. So Steve doesn’t get all the way down on Billy, but bobs his head, once, twice-

“Fuck, stop! I’m close! I’m close…”

Steve is off Billy’s dick immediately and watches the small movements of Billy’s hips, bucking into nothing, seeking for this one hint missing that would make him go over the edge.

Steve grins even though he’s a little sad he couldn’t have kept Billy in his mouth for longer. But this is almost better, the way Billy’s lips looked bitten and abused as if they’d made out for half an hour. Billy must have tried to give Steve as much time as he could.

“Very good, baby,” Steve says again, before bringing one hand to Billy’s thigh to hold it up, get Billy’s knees to the air. “You’re doing so good for me, today.”

“Fuck Steve, I’m so fucking close.”

“I know,” Steve nods. “I think you deserve something nice.”

Until he had Billy’s knees propped up next to him, Steve brings his fingertips to Billy’s hole. There was definitely some lube there, along with some of Steve’s spit, that had dripped down.

“Oh,” Steve says, acting surprised. “Have you been playing with yourself, before I got up here?”

Billy looks down at him, swallowing. “I’m sorry, I-“, when Steve slides his finger over Billy’s ass, he has to stop for a second to breathe, “Wanted to be ready for you.”

Steve licks his lips and dips a finger in Billy’s ass, testingly. Billy definitely didn’t have much time, because he was far from being stretched out.

“Wanted this to go quick? Thought, I’d fuck you and then let you come?”

“Steve,” is Billy’s only reply.

“I’m far from done with you, baby,” Steve says. He stands up and gets a puffy pillow to raise Billy’s hips a little. 

Because Billy is not expecting it, after he’s set Billy’s hips up on the pillow, Steve starts to stroke Billy’s dick again. He keeps the pressure as low as he can in favor of raising the pace.

“Don’t come,” Steve warns, as Billy raises his chest up, arms straining against his ties.  
“Too much,” Billy grunts, eyes going wide. 

“You can take it,” Steve says. He keeps it going for another second, two seconds. When Billy’s string of moan got a little more high-pitched, Steve lets go immediately. He looks at the way Billy’s dick is even redder now, as he gets down between Billy’s legs. Billy keeps groaning and shifting and for a second Steve worries he might have taken this too far and Billy would come after all. But his breath evens out some more and the squirming stops.

“See?”, Steve says because he can. “That was easy, wasn’t it?” He plants a playful kiss on the inside of Billy’s thigh and then bites down on the soft flesh before he decides to pay some attention to Billy’s ass.

Call it oral fixation or whatever but Steve really loves to have something to do with his mouth. So once he had Billy’s ass spread out in front of him with his hands, he can’t help it but lean in. Billy melts, everything going soft around Steve, letting out small wines when Steve teases his hole with his tongue. He can feel Billy twitch, feel his hips move to chase after the touch Steve keeps light on purpose. He doesn’t want to go all in, immediately, but to spread Billy out nice and wide so Steve could fuck him. It would take a lot more control to keep him from coming then but he was eager to try and Billy was already being so good.

Steve brings a finger in, next to his tongue, pushing into Billy with purpose now, as he licks over his rim all soft and gentle.

“Fuck, Steve.”

“Feels good?”, Steve asks, leaning up to look at Billy, as he kept pushing his finger in, twisting, pulling to create space.

“I’m so close,” Billy says, almost like a mantra.

“Are you now?”, Steve asks, acting all innocent. “Really?” He got up a little more, still one finger inside Billy and reached for his dick with his other hand. Billy whimpered. “Already?” He gave him one agonizingly slow stroke and felt like Billy’s whole body was vibrating underneath his fingers.

“I can’t Steve, please, I need to come, you have to, need this so bad, fuck…”, Billy babbled, pushing up with his hips, even though Steve’s hand was long gone.

“I don’t think you need to, Billy,” Steve shrugs and then he pulls out his finger to get up and find more lube somewhere.

Even without looking he could hear Billy pull on the bedframe, could hear him shift, uneasy.

Steve returned with the bottle in his hand, taking his time on purpose and smirked as he saw the small puddle of clear liquid on Billy’s tummy, his dick still leaking and twitching. He was close so Steve decides to pay some attention to fingering him so he wouldn’t accidentally hit his prostate. 

Steve squirts the coldish lube onto Billy’s crack and spreads it with his fingers as Billy hisses.

“Please,” Billy urges.

“What? We can’t have it both ways, baby? I could either make you come now or I can fuck you nice and slow. What sounds better to you?”

“But-,” Billy swallows.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Billy shakes his head once and Steve smiles in return. “Thought so.”

He pushes two fingers in, next. He focuses on soft scissoring motions until Billy’s stretched enough for him to fit a third finger in, too. They barely went further than this, even though Steve’s dick was more than that. They both liked it when Billy was like this.

For now, Steve keeps fingering Billy though.

“How are you holding up?”, Steve asks. He leans in to add some tongue in the mix too. Soothing stretched skin, pushing in, too.

Billy doesn’t answer, too busy taking all of that in if Steve was to guess. It was fine. No need for conversation. After a while, Steve decides, Billy is ready for him and retrieves his fingers.

He sits up on his knees and for a moment, wonders if he should get naked, too. But for right now he is enjoying the unevenness between them. The fact that Billy is laying there for him to play with and Steve isn’t even giving him something to look at. So, he starts to unbutton his pants, by now achingly hard himself. He wonders whether he could make himself come without getting Billy over the edge. That was definitely something he would enjoy. He pulls his dick out after pushing his pants down ever so slightly and spreads some leftover lube on it with a few slow strokes. He’s almost tempted to get Billy to the edge once more but he doesn’t want him to come immediately. He wants this to last.

So, Steve gets himself situated. Without hesitating much longer, he pushes inside Billy and watches the other boy pull on his restraints in return, groaning.

“Too much?”, Steve asks. 

He can see how glassy Billy’s eyes look and press his thumb over the other boy’s cheek, caressing, before he kisses him, quickly but sweetly. Billy gives into him right away, taking everything Steve is giving him until Steve brings it to a stop.

“Remember,” he says, “I don’t want you to come yet, so you’ll have to focus, okay? Can you do that?”

Billy swallows and looks like he’s thinking about that. “I try.”

Steve decides, that’s good enough for now and starts to actually fuck him. It doesn’t even take a whole second until Steve knows he’s needed the friction badly himself. Usually, he would focus on aiming towards the spot that had Billy gasping. Right now, he is intending the opposite. Not that he can help it.

Billy grunts with every thrust, meets Steve’s movements with his hips and shudders beautifully when Steve hits his sweet spot. Steve keeps praising him because, how could he not when Billy was doing so got and Steve was getting so close.

“I can’t, Steve, ‘m close, mhmm fuck…” Billy starts to squirm underneath him but Steve is so close himself, not ready with him yet.

“Don’t,” he warns, not stopping yet. “I know you can hold out a little longer, Billy. Don’t come.”

To be completely honest, Steve doesn’t know if Billy can. 

“It’s too much,” Billy keeps saying over and over again. Steve feels heat flaming up in his groin and it’s his turn to moan, as he starts to come, pumping into Billy a few more times, until he sinks down on top of him. 

When usually they would collapse together, breath in tandem for a while, Billy’s breathing wasn’t flattening out. Steve could see how red his face was, how hard his lines still were, his whole body a livewire. 

“So perfect,” Steve says, kissing him, his dick still inside Billy. “I knew you could. You’re so good. Always so good for me.”

He watches Billy taking in a deep breath and looking at Steve, absolutely beautiful.

Steve decides it’s been long enough now, quickly making his way back between Billy’s legs.

Billy looks down a little worried so Steve gives him a smile in return. “I’ll put you in my mouth now, okay? I want you to come for me, baby, can you do that?”

“Fuck, please…”  
Steve doesn’t let him wait longer and leans down to swallow Billy’s dick. He could feel Billy’s hips move, pushing upward, so he put his hands there, holding him in place as Steve is going down on him. It barely takes ten seconds before Billy’s soft moan shifts into something more guttural and Steve tastes his come on his tongue. He wants to make this good for Billy, keeps sucking, keeps licking him until Billy is completely spent and his body goes soft underneath Steve’s mouth.

Steve gets up and wipes some come off his chin to lick it off his finger, moaning around it.

For a moment, Steve is sad because that’s it, right? But then, an idea sparks his mind and he decides to roll with it. They’d toyed with stuff like that before so he was pretty sure Billy would be on board, anyway.

Steve lays down next to Billy, giving him another kiss because he did so good. When Billy starts to deepen the kiss, Steve reaches down for his spent dick and starts to stroke it with intention. Billy immediately starts to hiss and stares at Billy wide-eyed.

“You wanted to come, don’t you?”, Steve tilts his head. “Asking me over and over again. Only fair if I give you what you asked for, don’t you think?”

Billy shifts his hips, probably trying to get away, trying to get the sensation of too much to go away but Steve is on a mission now. He can feel Billy chubbing up under his touch again.

“Come on, I wanna watch you come, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Billy shivers and gives a small nod. So, Steve keeps stroking him. It takes longer now, to have Billy fully hard again but his body can only comply with Steve. Once he’s started panting, moaning with every downstroke, it doesn’t take much longer until Steve felt him spill over his fingers. 

Steve steals another kiss from Billy and goes down on his body, licking him clean, licking the come off his belly until he pays attention to Billy’s dick, taking it into his mouth and licking along the underside of it, along the head.

“Oh god, fuck, too much, too much…” Billy starts to ramble. 

But Steve, already one hand down his own pants has a different idea.

He stops, to get his shirt off, pants following on the spot until he was sitting there in front of Billy, as naked as the other one. Billy’s eyes are fixed on him.

“Oh no,” Steve said, again putting on an act as he looks down on himself, seeing his own dick strain. “I don’t think I’m quite done with you yet.”

“No, no, no, Steve, please,” Billy says, voice dark, eyes desperate.

For a moment Steve wonders if he should stop. But there is this glint in Billy’s eyes that keeps him going, keeps him pushing because if Billy wasn’t getting something out of this, he had his safe word on hand. Steve has made sure of that.

Steve lines himself up with Billy again, pushing into the mix of lube and his own come, Billy’s body letting him, lose and open and Steve’s to take.

Billy lets out a whimper and Steve can see a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Steve swallows, then he kisses the wet trail on Billy’s face. “Are you okay? Is it too much?”, he asks, almost calling the whole thing off. He feels Billy crossing his ankles over Steve’s hips, pulling him in with purpose. 

“Want you,” Billy says.

Steve kisses him and then reaches over to Billy’s right arm, getting the tie open, followed by the other one. Billy’s arms are around him, immediately, holding Steve to kiss him, then on his ass to guide him deeper.

Steve kept moving with Billy, aiming for the good spot while they were kissing, tongues sliding around each other, sharing each breath. They were both sweaty and tired and desperate but Steve was pretty sure this was the best sex, he’s ever had. Billy comes first and by what it looks like, as a surprise for both of them. And when Billy’s body clenches around him and Billy’s words urge him, Steve can’t help but follow him, collapsing on top of Billy right after.

Billy’s fingers are stroking over Steve’s sweaty back, drawing shapes and lines as they both try to breathe.

“Too much?”, Steve asks, after a while of coming back down.

“Just right,” Billy says, his voice still husky but the sound of it softer. “I wanted you like this. You were perfect.”

“Decided to improvise,” Steve chuckled. “God, you’re so hot.”

Billy smiles and kisses Steve’s jaw, then his mouth. “We’re so doing this again,” he says.

And Steve? Steve definitely agrees with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Tumblr @Confettibites
> 
> Title taken from "Hatef--k" by the Bravery.


End file.
